Armed Guitar Case
(through the MX Pack) (during Trial 4 of the Summer Camp 3 (Event)) Completing Tier 5 of Trial 3 in Spooky Nights |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 100 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Heavy Automatic Gun}} The Armed Guitar Case.png|Armed Guitar Case Equipped (Front View). Screenshot 2015-09-23-07-41-25.png|Armed Guitar Case Equipped. The Armed Guitar Case is a weapon that was introduced during the Mexican Fiesta (Update) and came back during the Mexican Fiesta 2. It comes with the MX Pack. It has 100 rounds in the clip and deals a lot more Damage than the Minigun per hit but its rate of fire is significantly slower. Overview The Armed Guitar Case is an automatic weapon that fires around 3.5 rounds per second. Strategy A brief introduction about the weapon. This weapon's Damage is very high in which case it can explode the Explosive Barrels with only ONE bullet, it can kill a player with about 3-4 bullets more or less. It has a huge clip of 100 bullets. Its rate of fire is good too, around 3.5 bullets per second. Its Accuracy is fairly good but the crosshairs tends to move to the left when continuously firing while standing still. One thing about this Heavy Weapon, is its Agility is remarkably fast while its reload speed about average. For Run And Gun, you can run across the map while shooting at everything that can be killed (players or bots, of course). It will require 3-4 shots for an average person (about 2 seconds when firing continuously). It doesn't matter how far is your enemy as it will hit them as hard as the normal shots. Against other weapons at short distance, strafe and back off while shooting. It is best to circle around your target. Players can boost the damage output of the weapon by equipping the Veteran Técnico Mask (+15% damage) or the Black Charro Mask/Freedom Soldier Hat (+50% damage), increase reloading speed (+30%) by equipping the Black Charro Jacket or even increase the fire rate (+25%) by equipping the Freedom Soldier Pants, and movement speed (+7%) by equipping the Black Charro Pants. Guide To know how to use this weapon, click here. Is this weapon too strong? Click here! Weapon Analysis 'Advantages' * High Damage per bullet. * Damage, Accuracy, movement speed, and reload speed can be improved by equipping the corresponding MX mask from either MX Pack or Black Charro Gear; with either or both Black Charro Jacket and Black Charro Pants. * One of the best Automatic Weapons. * Big clip. * Fast Agility for a Heavy Weapon. 'Disadvantages' * Crosshairs tends to move to the side when firing continuously while standing still, but the Tecnico Wrestler Mask solves this problem a bit. * At long range, its damage is weaker. *Rate of fire is a bit slow. *Nerfed by the Veteran Rudo Mask, White Cotton Shirt and White Cotton Pants/Leprechaun's Leggings. Trivia * The Armed Guitar Case resembles Campa's guitar case gun in the movie Desperado. * Wearing the same exact head (Black Charro Mask), body, and legs, this kills almost if not equally as fast (3 hits) like the Dual Freedom Revolvers. * It needs only one bullet to explode Explosive Barrels. * It received its first skin in the Spooky Nights. Video See also * MX Pack * Heavy Machine Gun * Siege Cannon * Minigun * Triple Barrel Gatling Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:MX Weapons Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Event Weapons